


Warm nights at Sineicos

by irvingmcallister



Category: Gods Will Be Watching
Genre: Bestiality, Other, This man is gay and enjoys fucking a monster, Zoophilia, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvingmcallister/pseuds/irvingmcallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camp at Sineicos is attacked by the predators on the 6th night and no one's sure of what to do to save themselves from it. Zenész, as the bravest of them, discovers that there's no need to be afraid of them, at least not in the field of being used as the next meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm nights at Sineicos

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MY HYPERSEXUAL ASS MAKES A BRAINSTORM OF KINKY IDEAS WITH BUDDIES!!!! AND IT'S ALL BALLMAN'S FAULT!! (he also gave me the title and ideas for the fic /smooch/ thanks)  
> Just. Dont read it if youre not ready for gay bestiality I guess bc there's gonna be a SECOND PART. soon enough

-"It is clear that we would have way more meat rations if you were to sacrifice yourself" -Zenész stated, leaving his cigarette holder by his side, staring at Donald with a judging look- "Besides, Br4nd-0n can do your work. What is there to lose?"  
The rest of the camp couldn't believe the doctor's words. Donald was about to reply when Sarah raised her voice:  
-"You're a total son of a bitch!!! How can you say that!?" -she then looked at Burden, while pointing at the doctor- "If those words aren't enough to convince you of who should be our next dinner, then- "  
-"We already have 2 vaccines" -Donald interrupted, still feeling like giving a reply to Zenész himself- "There's less than 14 days left for the Everdusk ship to reach this point, and the radio is almost fully repaired. We probably won't need you to do any more antidotes"  
Both him and Sarah stood there, looking down at Paul, waiting for a reply as he inhaled from his cigarette one more time, who, afterwards, replied with a calm tone:  
-"Then I just hope Medusea freezes your balls"

Donald and Sarah were about to reply in a less peaceful way when a shot made the three of them duck, looking at the direction the noise came from, as a voice raised:  
-"Will you all just shut it already!? Burden didn't even mention anything about cannibalism yet, and trust me, he does it really often."  
-"Well, I didn't because no one's going to die" -Burden raised his hands, gesturing as for the camp to calm down- "I know we're low on food, it can make anyone desperate... But it's just one night! We'll have more food tomorrow, right Jack?"  
-"That's right!" -Jack exclaimed with a big smile, lowering his weapon- "Gotta stay positive, and I'll asure you guys there will be a steak for each one of you. Besides, with Marvin by my side, we'll hunt more than you'll ever imagine!"  
Marvin had been there, sitting next to Jack all the time, and when Jack looked down at him using a pretty ridiculous tone to get his attention, he returned the look, moving his tail happily as if he could understand all the nice things Jack kept calling him.  
-"That dog would do much better as the next 3 days' dinner than being our hunter, honestly" -  
-"Doc, stop it already" -Burden cut his words, as he pushed Jack's chest as a warning to control himself- "No one is going to die. Alright? Now, let's get ready for tonight's show... maybe preparing some spears would clear your mind?"  
-"Nah, I'll leave the job to the soldier. I'll be else yours or those creatures' new meal anyways."

The show Burden refered to was how earlier that day, all of them hear a howling sound the wind had brought. Predators, Burden explained. The reason why all of them were feeling so nervous at the time, and the trigger that started the argument between Paul and Donald, a stupid reasoning over who was more important and necessary for the team. With no food left, almost no way to defend themselves, and those creatures lurking around, it was of no use to try and calm them down: they would start considering ideas to survive, even the most extreme ones. Specially Zenész. 

No wonder he would: in this situation, he felt like both him and the engineer had bigger chances to end up being eaten by the rest of the team than that dog. Because the soldier really liked that dog. To the point that any other human would be a better option for dinner than him. Didn't give him any hope that there were now predators to get rid of. He was a doctor, for fuck's shake! He didn't study enough for this.

He spent the rest of the day trying to make some more antidote, taking notes about anything new he saw in his investigation, while he looked at Jack and Burden prepare spears. Donald was also working on the radio, but this time, not with Br4nd-0n's help: the robot was already off, as the sun was too low to make him work. Sarah didn't even look at him.

And with that, the night arrived. As Burden said before, there was no dinner time, but there was a nice, inspirational talk by him. Inspirational, and useless. Everybody seemed to feel better afterwards, but Zenész was just pissed off. He almost wished those creatures would end all this.

Every night, they slept in groups of 3 people, and would lay down by each side of the bonfire. Jack, Marvin and Burden composed a group, and Donald, Sarah and Zenész, the other. Burden never really slept, but rather sat down next to Jack, comtemplating the stars. Jack, meanwhile, slept by Marvin's side, hugging him and his weapon, just in case he had to wake up to an attack. That way, Sarah, Donald and Zenész would have the sleep time and rest they needed.  
However, that night, Paul couldn't even approach his sleeping group:

-"Sorry, tonight you're sleeping by yourself"  
-"What are you saying, I'm not! I'll die from the night's cold weather"  
-"Good! That way you'll last some more days for us to eat you" -replied Sarah with a smile- "Or, else, show how necessary and useful you're with your medicine, and take care of yourself for once!"  
-"I can't believe you're telling me that. You, the psychiatrist that can't even defend herself"  
-"You're not sleeping with us tonight, Zenész" -finally stated Donald, taking off his glasses as he layed down, next to Sarah- "Tell Jack and Burden to let you sleep with them"

But there was no way he was doing that. Or more specifically, he wouldn't sleep next to that dog. And obviously Jack would prefer sleeping with Marvin than him. And Burden would still want to stay next to Jack, in case he had to wake him up for a sudden attack. So his only option now was to sleep by himself. He found a place a little further from the bonfire and the rest of the team, under the tree where Jack used to lean on all day; and using his coat as a blanket, he fell asleep.

His rest didn't last for too long, though, as a couple hours later, some strange noise made him open one of his eyes, seeing a fast shadow pass in front of him. Shit, he really hoped he hadn't seen that, as now he had to warn Burden. He stood up, covering himself with his coat, looking for Burden...  
...who weirdly enough, wasn't sitting down next to Jack that night. Damn it, where was the sergeant now, he wondered.  
He took some steps closer to the low fire, looking around for him, when a fast movement got his attention one more time. It was similar to that first shadow he had seen, except now it felt even closer. He moved slowly, trying to reach Jack's sleeping place, not being able to stop looking in the direction he had seen the silhoutte. He crouched, carefully, trying to wake him up by shaking his shoulder, whispering:  
-Jack...Jack! Oh Jack please wake u--

When he suddenly felt a couple of claws grabbing his ankles, pulling from them and making him fall over the snow with a dry hit, knocking him out for a while. Enough for him to notice he was getting pulled away from the camp when he was able to open his eyes. He struggled, tried to kick off whatever was pulling from him, but his attempts were useless. As a last resource, he dug his fingers onto the snow, desesperately screaming at the top of his lungs, asking for help, hoping it wouldn't be too far enough from the camp and he would be heard over the loud growling and howling pulling him away from them:  
-"BURDEN!! JACK!!! HELP, H-HELP!!!!!!"

...

Claws buried on his shoulders as he moved rhytmically along with the beast, that held his body down with a set of arms, grabbing his hips, while the other scratched his shoulders. He tried to focus, but it's difficult when your movement range was limited by the weight of a monster, and also by the knot at the base of the creature's member, that kept the both of them united. It didn't help either that he could feel like this was his best sexual experience in such a long time, and so he was reaching the climax quickly. 

As soon as the creature had brought him into that kind of cave, he had tried to kick his way away from it, as it ripped off his trousers, but it was way faster and stronger than he expected and, at this point, why would he even do it? He had been enjoying it since the very first moment he felt the throbbing tip of its lubricated cock pushing its way inside him. 

He had since then had the opportunity to look at whatever had grabbed him in the camp and was now fucking him over the cold floor: it looked big, simmilar to a wolf, with 4 upper limbs that were grasping onto him, making him bleed, and two legs, covered in white fur and what made it extremely curious; a big, long head, similar to a crocodile's snout, except covered on fur and with ears. The only thing he could see know, though, was the insides of the beast's mouth, as his moaning and yells of pleasure were interpreted by the beast as signs of nervousness and fear, and it put his head between its jaws, pressuring its sharp fangs into Zenész facial skin.

The thoughts he was lost in started to feel foggy, as the creature seemed to move faster, thrusting into him harder and moving him up and down along with it. Zenész moaned, screamed, tried to hold himself, as this felt way too embarrassing, but the warmth inside him mixed with the cold he felt on his buttcheks and back made the experience even more unforgetable, trying not to leave his eyes blank from pleasure. He also started to hear the beast's panting and drooling, which fell all over his face, mixing with his blushing and sweat, a perfect combinating for him to wish to get closer and beg for more to the creature that didn't even notice all of his reactions.  
-"O-Oh Gods, oh p-please-!!!"  
He cummed all over his shirt, yelping and tightening himself around the creature's cock, which let out a loud howl, sticking his tongue out and freeing Zenész from its mouth.  
The doctor felt completely lost and overwhelmed as it kept thrusting into him, panting and groaning, its sac hitting him violently as it finally came inside him as well.  
Zenész let out a loud grunting as he felt the cum flood his insides, which made him even look like he had a little bump in his belly, that started to lower as the beast pulled itself out and the semen from inside him spilled out, as it also continued falling over his body and shirt.

Probably both the heat of the moment and the culmination of the satisfaction he wished to reach since that beast had chose him as "reproducing partner" were guilty of making him pass out, helped by the weight of the animal itself, that layed over it with no care...

He woke up moments later when he felt the weight leaving from over him. He couldn't fully open his eyes, but all he saw was the figure of the 6 limbed creature leaving the cave, swinging its tail slowly from side to side. He was left laying there, half naked, almost unable to move and, of course, unable to walk back into the camp, only wearing his shirt, bloody, sweaty, covered on Sineicos predator's cum, and wondering if he really should be back to the camp after this. And most importantly: asking himself if this would be the first time, or also the last one before he was turned into their next meal.


End file.
